


Sabbatical

by littlecakes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, fluff fluff fluff, just a bunch of fucking fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/pseuds/littlecakes
Summary: Ignis and Ravus enjoy a morning in bed.





	Sabbatical

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, life is really hard right now and I just needed to indulge myself with some soft Fleurentia. I hope you enjoy it, too.

Soft, white sheets, still slightly crisp with the starch from the wash, exuded a lovely, clean scent as Ignis pulled them up to his nose. The smell of fresh linen was punctuated with the heavy scent of pine, whisked into the bedroom by a gentle, crisp breeze. It brought goose pimples rising across his exposed, scarred flesh. Light danced across the ceiling through the thin, linen drapes; the pine trees outside the window made the shadows ripple with the breeze as their boughs swayed. The call of a cardinal, just outside the window, twittered and sang with fervent joy and Ignis couldn’t help but agree.

Beside him, his sleeping companion breathed deeply. Eyebrows as white as snow were relaxed and face gentle as Ravus slept, and wispy locks of his long hair had fallen out of his bun, trailing across pale cheeks. The King of Tenebrae normally wore a face that was difficult to read and rather pinched when they were spending their time in Lucis. Insomnia wasn’t a place where Ravus was known to relax, and Ignis couldn’t blame him for that. The man was made not for harsh deserts and relentless rays; rather, he must have been created with tall pines, the soft petrichor of the forest, and cold, snowy nights in mind.

Here, in Tenebrae, Ravus would slowly unfurl and relax. It wasn’t to say that he would change outright; no, Ignis knew his partner would always be a little rigid, would always maintain a moral compass set in stone, and would never back down. That was the man he’d come to know and love, for with all his unrelenting stubbornness there was a softer side that belonged to Ignis and Ignis alone.

It was with a soft smile that Ignis quietly rose from their bed and padded into the kitchen. The forest of Tenebrae was in full view from the window; the lush, green trees, long grasses, and abundant flora made Ignis crave a walk. Now wasn’t the time, though. They had arrived late last by airship and Ignis wasn’t about to disturb royalty from such needed, deep sleep.

This was a vacation for him, too, after all. He’d all but dug his heels in when Noct suggested that he take a sabbatical every year to visit his other king, the one that ruled not his homeland, but his heart. Far be it from Ignis to deny this sheltered, quiet time with the man he loved, especially after a royal order for him to do so. Ignis smiled a wry smile as he filled two mugs with Ebony hot from the coffeemaker and returned to the bedroom.

There, Ravus was waiting for him with a soft, sleepy grin. “My favorite thing to wake up to,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“A hot cup of Ebony, yes, there’s nothing better,” Ignis said with a knowing smile.

Ravus narrowed his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I, now?” he asked innocently, setting one cup on Ravus’ nightstand before returning to his own side of the bed. Body heat still lingered in the sheets and the mattress, a welcoming sensation as the chilly forest air caressed his nakedness. Ignis sighed a happy sigh as he nestled in the sheets.

Barely a moment passed before Ravus was pulling Ignis into his arms. The adviser’s shoulders pressed into the broad, muscled planes of Ravus’ chest; it was with his good arm that he pulled Ignis close to tuck his nose and mouth into the curve of his neck. He could feel Ravus shiver at his back as the man breathed in deeply.

“Gods, I missed you.”

“And I you, your Majesty.”

“You will not call me that while you’re here, Ignis.”

“Whatever you say, Ravus.”

“Better,” Ravus said, his voice lilting with quiet joy, before kissing the supple skin of Ignis’ neck. Fingers drew over the spiderwebs of scars across his left pectoral, making Ignis quiver under his touch. A gentle laugh, one Ignis never heard yet treasured all the same, chimed like a bell as Ravus touched him yet again.

“I can tell you missed me, too,” Ravus purred.

It was Ignis’ turn to laugh. “How could I not?”

“Good point.”

“Insufferable.”

Ignis laughed before rolling over to face his lover. Blue and purple eyes, filled with a familiar warmth, lingered on his own emerald gaze as he smiled. Ravus kissed his forehead softly before meeting him at his lips. Each kiss lingered just a little longer, until the warm, soft skin of their lips junctured together and resisted separation. Every little pop of retreating lips made Ignis want to dive in for more.

Ravus hummed, the sound reverberating through him, as he pulled Ignis close. “How long are you staying this time?”

“His Majesty has ordered me to stay sixteen weeks this time,” Ignis said.

“You argued, didn’t you.”

“How can Lucis run without its General?”

“In this time of peace?” Ravus asked sarcastically. “No idea.”

Ignis laughed. His heart was already full of warmth despite the cold air filling the apartment just from being here, buried beneath soft sheets with the man he so adored. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, he thought, as he admired Ravus. Trailing his fingers along the curve of his jaw through the white, wiry hairs, he asked curiously, “when did this start?”

“After you left last time,” Ravus murmured, turning his face to press a kiss into Ignis’ palm. “Wouldn’t leave the bed while it still smelled like you. Like us.” he sighed. “Why shave if I’m not attending cabinet meetings or even walking the forest with Umbra?”

Ignis smiled wistfully. “So in protest, you grew a beard.”

“I thought you would like it,” Ravus said, hurt ringing through his voice.

He did like it. It was full, growing clear across his jaw, neatly trimmed, and soft to the touch. It made Ravus look older, though Ignis knew that was inevitable as they both grew closer to forty and further away from thirty. Ignis loved it and hated it all the same, for it was a handsome change that reminded him so much of the endless march of time.

“I do like it, darling. It’s quite handsome.”

Ravus rolled his eyes, but his lips twisted into a small smile. He pulled Ignis in close, embracing him, tucking his bearded chin into the crook of his shoulder. Ravus kissed along the crest of his shoulder, dragging his chin against the sensitive skin. A little gasp escaped Ignis’ lips- perhaps he could forgive the beard for its transgressions.

“Do that again,” Ignis murmured.

“Commanding the King, now?”

“Yes, I am,” Ignis said decisively. “Now, do that again. Please.”

Ravus laughed before burrowing beneath the sheets to do as he was told.


End file.
